1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a protection element and an electronic apparatus, and, in particular, to a dustproof cover and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the development of technology, a lot of products including, for example, electronic apparatuses, vehicles and home appliances, have been developed to satisfy man's requirements. In order to extend the lifetime of products, various protection elements have been designed to protect specific elements of the products. For example, a dustproof cover is designed to cover a certain part of a product in order to prevent that part from being contaminated by dust and thus damaged.
For example, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic apparatus 1 includes a host 11, a casing 12 and a plurality of dustproof covers 13. The host 11 is disposed in the casing 12 and has a plurality of output/input ports 111 including, for example, earphone jacks, power input terminals or USB slots. The output/input ports 111 are exposed out of the casing 12 through a plurality of openings 121 of the casing 12. In addition, the dustproof covers 13 are disposed outside the casing 12 and cover the output/input ports 111 to protect the output/input ports 111.
However, the number of the dustproof covers 13 has to be increased with the increase of the number of the output/input ports 111. Thus, the cost of the mold of the dustproof cover 13 is increased and the complexity of assembling the product is increased.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, another conventional electronic apparatus including a host, a casing and a dustproof cover is provided. The host is disposed in the casing and has a plurality of output/input ports including, for example, earphone jacks, power input terminals or USB slots. The output/input ports are exposed out of the casing through a plurality of openings of the casing. In addition, the dustproof cover is disposed outside the casing and simultaneously covers the output/input ports. If the user wants to use the earphone jack of the host, he or she has to open the overall dustproof cover to expose the earphone jack for subsequent use. However, when the user opens the overall dustproof cover, other output/input ports are also exposed and thus lack the protection of the dustproof cover. In other words, when the user uses one of the output/input ports, other output/input ports cannot be protected by the dustproof cover. Thus, other output/input ports tend to be contaminated by dust and are thus damaged.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a dustproof cover capable of solving the above-mentioned problems, and an electronic apparatus including the dustproof cover.